Angel In Blue Jeans 3!!!!
by DarkAngelsSage
Summary: This is it! The third in the series! Read and enjoy!(hopefully...)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Dark Angel....although I would appreciate it if people don't use my story anywhere else...at least not without asking me.  
  
Author Notes: *sigh* I thought I could end it there, but I have no self control!! Here it is!!  
  
{Foggle Towers} 1 month after AIBJ-2  
  
"Max!" Logan called franticly from the bedroom.  
  
"Coming!" she replied, entering the room and walking to his side. "What?" she asked. Then, seeing his problem, she laughed out loud.  
  
"It's not funny!" he protested, as Max helped pick up the pieces of the ripped diaper.  
  
"Next time call Before you use up a dozen of 'em." Max said, finally tossing the last piece in a nearby garbage can.   
  
"You'd think I'd have this figured out by now!" Logan rubbed his face, exasperated with himself.  
  
"You'd think." Max agreed, smiling to herself.  
  
"It's harder then I thought you know..." he began,  
  
"What is? Changing a diaper?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Being a dad."  
  
"Yeah." Logan nodded in agreement.  
  
Max turned him so he faced her, and looked into his eyes, saying, "You're the best dad anyone could wish for."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Logan sighed and leaned down to kiss her. Their bliss was interrupted by a sudden loud piercing wail. Max pulled away and turned to comfort the little child laying on the changing table. Speaking to Logan, she said, "Here, help me change her." at his frown, she added, "Better late then never."  
  
He nodded once again, and helped her change the diaper, correctly this time, hoping he would finally figure it out.  
  
Short first chapter....and here's a hint, I've written more then 70 pages for this one :) !!! Have fun!   
  
-Angel 


	2. WOW

Chapter Two: WOW  
  
{Foggle Towers}  
  
Max finished nursing Elizabeth, and lifted her to her shoulder. The almost immediate reaction to Max's patting was a burp, and she sighed in relief, smiling as Logan came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"They fit." he said, grinning, although she couldn't see him.  
  
"What do?"  
  
"My arms. They fit around your waist again."  
  
"Hey!" Max protested, turning around and playfully swatting him. Logan just smiled and pulled her to him, meeting her mouth in a gentle kiss. They only pulled away when Elizabeth started to squirm, and the threat of tears was eminent. Logan leaned his head against Max's, and laughed against her lips. Taking Elizabeth from her, he said soothingly,  
  
"Shh! Hey! Don't cry! It's ok...shh...." In a few seconds he had calmed her down. Meanwhile, Max just looked on, grinning.  
  
"I just wish your mommy were as easy to calm down as you..." Logan murmured to the sleepy child in his arms.  
  
"Hey!" Max exclaimed, hands on her hips.  
  
"Hey what?" he asked innocently.  
  
"I am Not hard to calm down!"  
  
Logan just snorted and quickly began walking to the guest room, transformed into a nursery, to put Elizabeth down to sleep. Max wouldn't dare pounce when he had Lizzy with him. Logan gently set her down in the crib, laying a lightweight blanket on top of her. "Sleep tight, my little angel." he whispered, quietly leaving the room, and shutting the door partway, behind him. Logan looked around cautiously, to see if Max were still out there, waiting, as a predator waits for the prey. Seeing the deserted, or seemingly so, hallway, he proceeded onwards to his computer room. He had taken several months off Eyes Only work when Lizzy was born, but he was back at it again, and he had a lot to catch up on. Turning the corner to his computer room, Logan was looking through a folder he had picked up, and wasn't watching where he was going, a common mistake often made. So, instead of sidestepping around Max, he ran into her. She had been waiting for him.  
  
"Am I hard to calm down?" she asked him, pouting that famous pout of hers.  
  
"Um...hmm..let me think. Yes." Logan replied, looking for an escape route.  
  
"You know...you're hard to calm down too."  
  
Raising an eyebrow, "Oh really?" he began, but was cut off as Max's mouth met his in a heated kiss. She broke off suddenly and began to walk away. Logan would have none of that! So he followed her, and said,   
  
"Oh no you don't. You're not getting away that easily!" When he caught up to her, he turned her around, delivering a kiss as heated and wild as the first. When they pulled back for air, Max was smiling, and said,  
  
"Told you so."  
  
Logan's face creased in confusion for a moment, then recognition lit up in his eyes, and he grinning widely. "Ok, ok. Maybe in that department."  
  
"Maybe?" Max stood there, smiling, which she had been doing a lot more of lately, since they had married. In fact, since she had met Logan.  
  
"Ok. Yes then."  
  
"Good answer." Max said, as he leaned down once again.  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang, and they were rudely interrupted, which seemed to be their lot that day.  
  
"Arggh!!" Logan grunted, as Max stepped back and went to answer the door.  
  
"Coming!" she called out as the doorbell rang again.  
  
When she opened it, the man standing there began, "Jam Pony Messenger." handing her a clipboard to sign, and pulling into view a large box.  
  
"Where's Cindy, Herbal, or Sketch?" Max asked, signing the slip.  
  
"All out on runs. Hey, it's Max right?"  
  
"Yeah." she replied, handing him the clipboard.  
  
"They're always talking about you."  
  
"Tell 'em I said hi."  
  
"Can do."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem. You need help with that?" he asked, as she began pulling the box into the hallway.  
  
"No, we got it." Logan answer for her, helping to drag the very heavy box into the penthouse, even though she could have done it herself. In fact, it was so heavy and large, they had had to put wheels on it.  
  
"Ok, well, have a nice day!" The messenger said, walking into the elevator.  
  
Max just nodded and waved absently, as Logan shut the door, and they both turned to the large box.  
  
"Let's open it." Max said, with what could only be described as childish anticipation.  
  
"I wonder what it is?" Logan pondered out loud, as he searched for a screwdriver, or something similar to pry it open with.  
  
Max wouldn't, or couldn't wait any longer, so she forced it open herself.  
  
Logan peered over her shoulder, and they both let out a simultaneous,  
  
"Wow." 


	3. The Gift

Spoilers: Some from the Pilot in the form of flash backs.  
  
  
Chapter 3: The gift  
  
"Who sent it?" Logan asked, still staring into the box.  
  
"No return address." Max replied, also stumped.  
  
"Huh."  
  
"Can I get it out?"  
  
"I don't see why not..."  
  
Max hardly waited for him to answer, before she lugged it out into full view. Walking around it slowly, she let out a low whistle ((It's so beautiful! I've always wanted to get it...still...who would pay for one, and then give it away?))  
  
After Max had pulled it out, Logan inspected the not quite so empty box.  
  
"There's more Max." he said, pulling from the box, another smaller one.  
  
"More? Damn! Whoever sent this stuff must want something from us!"  
  
"Who knows, maybe you have a secret admirer somewhere."  
  
What Logan didn't know, is that those words were only too true.  
  
"Sure, one that sends expensive gifts?"  
  
"Could be." He shrugged and set down yet another box, which Max opened right away.   
  
"Awww!!" Was her immediate response to the contents. "In a few more weeks Lizzy will be able to use it! It's adorable!"  
  
Logan was used to by now, the scattered comments and actions that were very un-Max like, so he wasn't too surprised at her reaction.   
  
"Yeah, it's cute..." he began, insure of what to say.  
  
"Don't worry, she won't get a real one till she's older." Max told him, trying to hide a smile. ((He's so protective of her!!))  
  
"That's good to hear." Logan exclaimed, letting out the breath he had been  
holding.  
  
"Hey, there's a note!" Max said, opening the small folded paper that had been tucked in the smaller of the boxes. She read it out loud.  
  
"Hey baby sister,  
  
Here's some things to make up for the missed engagement party, wedding, and the baby shower gifts. Take care of my niece.  
  
Zack."  
  
By the end of the letter, Max was sniffing back tears, and Logan was quickly at her side on the floor, pulling her into his arms.   
  
((Baby sister...he's finally come to grips with it...)) Logan thought, as Max said,  
  
"I wonder where he got this stuff. It's not like many people these days have money laying around."  
  
"Probably same way you got money before you came crashing into my life." Logan smiled, and kissed the top of her head, remembering that night, that fateful night, that changed his life.  
  
*flash*  
  
"Put it down! Now!"  
  
The black clad figure slowly dropped her bag, and turned around to face him.  
  
"Lauren...you and Sophy okay?" he asked, looking in on them, still keeping the gun trained on the girl.  
  
"Yeah...we're okay."   
  
"Peter!" he hollered, keeping his eyes on the intruder, as he knew her to be then.   
  
"If he's the side of beef, he's fine, but give him a minute." was the smart reply. He  
looked down at Peter, then back to the intruder.  
  
"You're a thief?" he asked, looking her over, hopeful. ((she reminds me of a cat...cat suit...very nice...Wait a minute! What am I thinking! She breaks into my penthouse, don't ask my how she got past the security, attempts to steal My property, And takes out my bodyguard? Who does she think she is?))  
  
"Girl's got to make a living." she answered, shrugging.   
  
((well...I can understand that...)) "Thank God." ((So that's all she's here for.   
Good.))   
  
"First time I ever heard that one." she smiled slightly at him.  
  
((She's....beautiful. What a smile...those lips...)) "I was expecting someone else." he offered as way of an explanation.   
  
"Guess it wasn't the pizza delivery guy." she responded, tilting her head and raising her eyebrows slightly for a moment.  
  
((Who is she? I have to know.)) "We're just a little tense right now." ((phew, am I the only one? Is it hot in here or what? Oh wait, that's her...) "You have good taste. French, 1920s, a tribute to Chitarus." he tried to change the subject, to something safe. Something that wouldn't have him thinking...those things.  
  
"Whoever that is." All the time, her expression was calm. No trace of anxiety.   
Nothing.   
  
"Oh. So... What, you liked it 'cause it was shiny?" ((Please don't let her be just like everyone else, please))  
  
"No, because it's the Egyptian goddess Bast, the goddess who comprehends all goddesses, eye of Ra, protector, avenger, destroyer...giver of life who lives forever." she started to back away as the 'side of beef' rose,   
  
((maybe she's a reincarnation of that same Bast...she's beautiful enough...and smart...Goddess like.)) "Stay back, Peter. Security's on the way." Logan warned, still watching the lithe form of the thief at all times.  
  
"I'd love to hang and discuss art, but I got to jet. By the way, I love your show." she said, debilitating Peter, and backing towards the windows.   
  
((She's not going to get out...I need to create a distraction so she can...))   
  
"Building security!" There was a crash near the front of the penthouse as the door broke open. ((Great...now what am I going to do...say she's a friend?))  
  
"Hold your fire!" he yelled at the security guards as they came rushing into the room. Just then, the thief went running towards the window. He watched, stunned, as she dove head first though one. Hurrying to the ruined window, he looked down. There she was, looking up at him. Then running away over the buildings. ((How? That's impossible! I Need to find out.))  
  
*end flash*  
  
And found out he had. As seemed to be happening lately, something interrupted their quite reminiscing. In this case, it was Bling.  
  
"Hey gu-" he began, walking into the room. "Whoa" was all he could say when he saw the lavish gifts.  
  
"Hey Bling." Max said, looking up at him from her position on the floor.  
  
"Ah...hi Max. Logan...What's all this?" he asked, gesturing towards the box and it's prior contents.  
  
"A present." Logan answered.  
  
"From Zack." Max added.  
  
Bling opened his mouth to say something, but the look on both Max's, and Logan's faces, suggested he better think otherwise.  
  
Just as he was about to leave the room, Max's eyes began to gleam...and she asked, "Bling? Could you watch Lizzy till we get back?"  
  
"Sure. But back from where?"  
  
"Test drive." she answered, grinning madly, dangling a set of keys from her fingertips. She jumped up from the floor, dragging Logan with her. "Let's go!"   
  
Logan just nodded helplessly as he began wheeling it to the elevator. "We could be a while." he said to Bling, who grinned and shooed them out the door.  
  
Just then, Elizabeth woke up and starting crying. Almost simultaneously, Max was by her side, comforting her.   
  
Logan laughed, and said, "At this rate we'll never get out!"  
  
"Sorry..." Max smiled sheepishly, "It's just that we haven't ever left her before..."  
  
"It'll be fine." Logan insisted, as Bling added,  
  
"I'll take care of her."  
  
Max nodded slowly, a grin slowly finding it's way across her face again. This time, Logan led her out of the penthouse. Once they were in the elevator, though, there was no turning back. Logan chuckled to himself, and Max turned to face him.  
  
  
"What's so funny?" she demanded, lightly slapping him on the arm.  
  
"Oh, nothing." he replied, but still couldn't wipe the grin off his face.  
  
"What? Tell me!" Max fixed him with one of her, you better, or else, looks.  
  
"Oh ok! It's not that funny anyway! It's just that when we first met...the last thing I thought you were, was the motherly type."  
  
"Me too...but I like kids." Max answered simply.  
  
"Good. Want to try for another one?" he grinned and tried to dodge the slap that he knew was coming his way.  
  
"Not any time soon! But that doesn't mean we can't..."  
  
"Gotcha."  
  
"Good." she flashed him a megawatt smile, "Now, let's ride!"  
  
  
*flash*  
  
"...You're going to have to take it slow." ((like hell he will!))  
  
"I don't want to take it slow. I want to go fast."   
  
"Oh, yeah?" She smiled at him slyly.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, in that case... There's something I've been wanting to do with you ever since we first met. I think you might be up for it."   
  
Logan and Max were speeding down the deserted streets, Logan driving, and having the time of his life!   
  
"Shift. Shift!" Max yelled above the roar of the wind.  
  
"Woo-hoo!"   
  
((Yeah, there's always tomorrow, but there's a lot of stuff Logan and I have never  
had to face before and it's feeling like tomorrow we just might have to. Funny  
what you can be scared of.))  
  
*end flash*  
  
  
{Foggle Towers}  
  
"...my baby will be staying inside. No way I'm leaving it out for some thief to..."  
Max was saying, as Logan so rudely cleared his throat loudly at the mention of thieves.  
  
Max just rolled her eyes and continued, "...thief to steal it! So for now, for lack of a  
better solution, it goes in Lizzy's room, next to the closet."  
  
"Sure." Logan agreed, and wisely at that, for arguing with Max about her baby...well, her original baby, was like grabbing a tiger by the tail and trying not to get clawed.  
  
Max, grinning all the while, wheeled her new Kawasaki Ninja ---? into place by the closet, giving it a pat before she left the room. Joining Logan on the couch, she lay on his lap, closing her eyes for a moment, in which Logan took the opportunity to deliver a kiss.   
  
"Are you happy Max?" he asked tentatively.  
  
"Perfectly." she replied smiling, although her eyes betrayed her as they stayed dark. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I don't know...just ever since this morning, you've seemed...kinda, somewhere else."  
  
"Thinking about Zack and the others. Tinga, Charlie, Case....What if someone tried to get..."  
  
"Max, Manticore is gone, finished. They wouldn't have had enough left to restart, or enough time for that matter." Logan answered her unspoken fears. What if they came for Elizabeth? Oh God, it made him sick just to think about it! Never again. Never.  
  
"I know...it's just...I've got this feeling that there's someone still out there...searching for me. You know?" Max gazed up at Logan from her position in his lap, trustingly, looking for an answer in his eyes.  
  
"I know angel. I know."  
  
end chapter 3 


	4. Kidnapped

Chapter 4: Kidnapped  
  
4 years later  
  
"Mommy, Mommy!" hollered the energetic 5 year old.  
  
"What sweetie?" Max answered, from her perch on a bench in the park they were visiting.  
  
"Come push me!" Elizabeth begged while tugging on Max's arm.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm coming." she smiled and stood up slowly, for her 6 month pregnant stomach got in the way somewhat.   
  
Elizabeth grinned from ear to ear. A grin remarkably like her fathers. Her looks were geared towards both parents though. She had Max's long curly hair, dark brown and soft. Then she had Logan's bright piercing blue eyes. Her attitude was definitely a mix of both, stubborn!  
  
She continued to drag Max (she had inherited her mothers' abilities also) towards the swings, only to let go when they were half-way there, to go running to them, unable to wait, in her excitement. She had never been to a park before. This was one of many that the group, A Cleaner Seattle, were fixing up all over the city, making a clean place where kids could finally play safely.   
  
Just then Max heard a noise behind her. Turning around, she saw the wind had scattered her newspaper all around. Glancing back at Lizzy, she said,   
  
"I'll be right there honey, just a sec."  
  
Elizabeth was already seated in one of the swings, slowly swinging back and forth, "Umkay!" she replied, content for the time being.  
  
Max quickly gathered the papers, hearing Lizzy quietly talking to herself. Max began to smile softly, but she suddenly straitened. Silence. She whirled around, instantly alert. Nothing. Her eyes were wide and searching, and her heart was running wildly. As she frantically searched the small park, she called out, "Lizzy! Elizabeth! Come back here right now!" Still nothing. Fear surged through her.   
  
((God no, not Lizzy. Anything but her!!)) Max's thoughts raced, imagining the worst of all possible scenarios. She hurriedly pulled out her cell phone, dialing Logan, willing him to answer.   
  
((Logan...no, oh God no...Manticore, Case...Jude...not Elizabeth, it can't be!!!))  
  
"Hello?" Logan's voice seemed unnaturally loud to Max, when he answered the phone, compared to the silence of the now empty park.  
  
"Logan," she sobbed, "It's Lizzy, I'm at the park. She's gone, Manticore is back, Oh God Logan, she's gone! It's all my fault, I turned my back for just a minute..."  
  
"Whoa! Slow down!" Logan interrupted, trying to stay calm, even though all his senses were directing him to do otherwise. "I'll come and get you. Stay there." he said, then added, "Max, it's going to be alright." ((Oh God let it be alright. Lizzy...my beautiful little girl...))   
  
He hung up before the first tears began trickling down his face. Angrily, he brushed them away, grabbed a coat, and practically flew down the steps, not waiting for the elevator to climb it's way up.  
  
"Max!" Logan called out when he got there, after slamming the car door.   
  
Instantly Max appeared, as if from nowhere, her face tear stained, eyes red, and her expression, hopeless.  
  
"I turned around for just a second..." she began.   
  
Logan reached out for her and enveloped her in a warm embrace. They held each other, Logan kissing her head, murmuring,  
  
"It'll be alright. We'll find her. No matter what, I promise you, we'll find her. Don't  
cry angel, don't cry..." ((No matter what happens, I made a promise, and I will stick to it.))   
  
They parted, Logan pulling back and gently brushing Max's hair out of her eyes. "Let's go look." They searched the park thoroughly, in fact, for hours, but to their dismay, they found nothing.  
  
"Max." Logan said gently, "We can't do this by ourselves. Let's go home. I can make some phone calls, and see what we can do." Max nodded numbly at the suggestion, and Logan led her back to the car.   
  
"But my bab...my motorcycle..." Max began weakly, slumped over in the passenger seat, as Logan settled himself behind the drivers wheel.  
  
"I'll call someone to come and pick it up." he answered, starting the engine and pulling out of his parking space on the curb.  
  
Max simply nodded, acknowledging she had heard. As she sighed in despair, a fresh torrent of salty tears began cascading down her already wet cheeks. Logan felt helpless as he looked at her.  
  
"Max..."  
  
"Don't." was the soft reply. Missing the usual biting tone.   
  
He sighed and turned back to the road. ((She's always been so strong...it's just all too much. It IS too much!! Why Lizzy? What are they doing to her...))   
  
Max's own thoughts were just as overwhelming. ((I'm never going to see my  
baby again))  
  
end of chapter 4  
  
Like it so far? Much more to come. 


	5. Not All Good

Chapter 5: Not All Good  
  
  
{Foggle Towers} Later that day  
  
"Hey Cindy, thanks for coming over." Logan greeted her soberly. "She's in the bedroom...hasn't come out yet. I have some calls to make, so I'll be around."  
  
"No problem." Cindy replied, started to the bedroom. Knocking once to announce herself, she entered, not bothering to wait for an answer.  
  
"Hey boo." Cindy said softly, to the prone Max.  
  
The trembling reply could barely be heard "Cindy." Max said softly, sitting up on the bed, weeping.  
  
"It'll be alright Max. Come here." Cindy sat down next to her on the bed. Trying to pull Max into a hug, she asked, "What happened?"  
  
This brought on another wail from Max, but she tried to answer. Her voice wavering, she said, "We were in the park, and I saw my paper..." *sniff* "...had blown all over, so I went to pick it up. I turned my back for just a minute. She was gone. Oh God Cindy, she's gone!" Max broke down, finally allowing Cindy to pull her into a hug.  
  
"Oh boo, I'm so sorry..." she didn't know what to say, so she simply hugged her. Trying to give her strength. They sat that way for 15 minutes or so, until Max's tears dried for the moment. Cindy pulled away slowly, wiping away her own tears as Max lay back down, completely silent now.   
  
"Max?" Cindy asked tentatively. There was no reply. She had fallen asleep, or seemed it, curled up in a fetal position. Cindy quietly settled Max against the pillows and left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Logan was still on the phone with the police when Cindy went looking for him.  
  
"...fax us a recent picture of her. We'll do all we can to find her."  
  
"Thank you officer." Hanging up the phone, Logan sighed, and rubbed his face in despair. ((what now? Think Logan, think. You can't fall apart too.)) Getting an idea, he began typing furiously at the keyboard...  
  
Cindy left him to whatever he was doing, and made herself comfortable. After calling Kendra to let her know what had happened, and Sketchy and Herbal at work, she had made some tea and tried to persuade Max to drink some. Max barley even opened her eyes when Cindy entered. She tried to get her to drink, but to no avail. Sighing deeply, Cindy set it on the bedside table and left the room once again.   
  
Kendra was on her way there, and Herbal and Sketchy would be coming by after work. Sooner, if Normal stopped 'bip bip bipping' and let them off early. Bling was already with Logan in his computer room, helping him do...something. She didn't know what. Once more she sighed, and leaned back on the couch. Herbal's often spoken phrase, "It's all good, all de time." popped into her head. It was definitely Not all good, all the time. For real, for sure.  
  
  
end of chapter 5 


	6. Breakdown

Chapter 6: Breakdown  
  
  
{Foggle Towers} same day of kidnapping  
  
"I still can't believe it happened." Kendra stated to the group assembled at the kitchen table. Sadly, Max was the one missing from that group. She had refused to get out of bed.   
"Aye, none of us here can, or will understand the evil that happens..." Herbal responded soberly, glancing at Logan, whom they had managed to drag away from his computer. Herbal also, had denounced his motto, "It's all good, all de time." This was...horrible.   
  
"I'm really sorry man." Sketchy chimed in with. He and Herbal had come as soon as possible. For once, the slave driver Normal had let them off early, when they told him what had happened. He had even offered his condolences.  
  
Logan smiled halfheartedly. (from the half of his heart that hadn't crumbled already) The usual sparkle gone from his eyes.  
  
Cindy interrupted the following moment of silence, in the hopes of changing the subject.  
  
"What exactly were you doing with all them cords and things?"  
  
"Bling and I were hooking up another phone, and I programmed it with a different phone number and address. So we can put up posters and such, people can call that number. But if the try to trace it, they won't end up here." Logan took a long sip from his mug of coffee.  
  
"The police also have that number...they are already searching. Hopefully they will find something, a clue or anything, but chances are..."  
  
"...we'll never see her again." Max finished for him. Everyone's eyes swung around to look at her. Cindy got up and put a comforting arm around her before anyone could voice their opinions on that statement.  
  
"If I hear you talk like that again, Original Cindy here's gonna put a smack down on your ass." Cindy chided, as she led Max to an empty chair at the table.  
  
Logan looking on with worried eyes. Trying to change the subject once again, he asked, "How are you feeling? Is the baby moving much?"  
  
Max lifted her eyes, red, and veiled of emotions, from the table to meet his own. "My baby's gone."  
  
"Max!" he reprimanded her, then continued, "We have to continue life. We're doing the best we can, you can't just forget about your unborn child, just because your child isn't here!" Logan's forehead was creased with worry, his voice strained. He collected himself, so his voice was once again calm, despite the odds. It was not the way he was feeling. His heart, his mind, were both screaming at him for release. He fought them down. If not for himself, but for Max, and their child. Both their children. He had to be the strong one.  
  
End of chapter 6 


	7. Coma

Chapter 7: Coma  
  
  
Two months had passed and Max had done precisely that. Forgotten that she was pregnant. Or simply refused to acknowledge the fact. Ever since the kidnapping she had most of her waking and sleeping hours in the bedroom. A heavy silence settled over the penthouse as her tears refused to flow, and she lay in a deep depression, on the verge of or in a coma like state.   
  
Logan was holding up better then was to be expected. Since Max had stopped talking at all a month ago, he had almost fallen into the same state of depression that Max had. Luckily he had some faithful friends, and Bling and the others had noticed and were able to draw him out of it. Max wasn't so lucky.  
  
"How're you holding up?" the doctor doing an ultrasound on Max asked. Her name was Caroline Avela. Logan had called her up, remembering her from his days in college. She was a great doctor, and Logan would only allow the best and most trustworthy into his home to check on Max.   
  
Logan rubbed his face tiredly, "Not too bad, considering." he replied, sighing as he shifted position next to the bed, and Max, as to get more comfortable.   
  
Caroline smiled sympathetically, then, turning to the portable monitors, said, "Everything seems to be going perfectly. The only problem is, the birth. The condition she's in...we might have to do a c- section."  
  
"That's probably the best idea."  
  
"You realize she's in a semi comatose state, don't you?"  
  
Logan's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he responded. "Yes. So the doctors have said..."  
  
"You might be taking care of this baby alone." she said as gently as possible, as Logan slumped over in his chair.  
  
"No, no alone." Original Cindy announced, knocking on the door frame. Logan looked up, tears of gratitude in his eyes. Kendra and Cindy entered and sat next to him.  
  
"Not alone." he repeated, this time looking at the doctor, as his mouth gave a twitch that might have been the beginnings of a smile.  
  
"Looks like your in good hands." Avela told him as she stood up and gathered her equipment together. "Make sure you call me at the slightest change. If I don't hear from you, I'll be by in about a month."  
  
"Thank you so much..." Logan began, but she cut him off with a smile and a nod.  
  
"Anytime. Now you get some rest, ok?"  
  
"Yeah." he replied, overcome by a sudden yawn.   
  
"Take care." with a wave to Kendra and Cindy, Caroline left the room and let herself out. ((poor guy...all he's been through...))  
  
Logan meanwhile, turned to Original Cindy and Kendra, his eyes shinning with unshed tears. "Thank you."  
  
"Anything." Kendra told him, and Cindy replied,   
  
"Anything we can do to help...our boo."  
  
His faint whisper hung in the still air. "Thank you."  
  
  
end chapter 7 


	8. The Birth

Chapter 8: The Birth  
  
{Foggle Towers} 2 weeks later  
  
"Logan!!!" came the scream in the middle of the night. Logan bolted awake, jumping up from where he had fallen asleep on the couch.   
  
"Max?! What? You're awake? What is it?" he blurted out as he raced to her side.  
  
"...con....tractions..." she puffed out in between breaths, eyes wide in fear.  
  
"Ok, ok, stay calm! I'll call the doctor!" Logan grabbed blindly for the telephone, hardly aware of what he was doing. ((My God! She's awake!! Number, number...where's the number...))  
  
"Logan!!!" Max yelled again, reaching from him, and grabbing the nearest part she could find. She pulled on his shirt, bringing him face to face with her. "Hurry. Up." she managed to get out. He nodded quickly and finished dialing the doctors home number. Chancing a quick glance at the clock, he groaned. It was 2am.   
  
"Hello?" was the groggy answer at the other end of the line.  
  
"Caroline? It's Logan. Logan Cale. I mean it's Max. I'm Logan, but it's Max! She's having contractions! They're getting really bad..." Max screamed again and clenched his hand. "Really bad."  
  
"On my way." Caroline replied curtly, all notions of sleep, gone. "Stay calm. And Logan? Don't let her push!" then she hung up, hurrying out of bed...  
  
Logan put the phone down slowly, his Glico darting to Max, then the clock as he tried to calm her down...to no avail. But then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. Or rather, Max stopped. She lay on the pillows, beads of sweat on her forehead, her heart still pumping madly, but she lay still. The only other movement was her stomach, whenever a contraction would seize her.  
  
"Max!!" Logan wailed as he tried to shake her awake...as gently as possible.  
  
As he was trying to revive Max, Caroline Avela came rushing into the room, (Logan had given her a key several months ago) only to find Logan sitting on the edge of a chair, sprawled across Max, crying silent tears, and sobbing in between breaths, "Max, come back to me. Max angel, come back!"  
  
  
The Dr. gently removed Logan from the unconscious Max, and checked her vitals.   
  
"She's in a coma Logan. The contractions must have brought her out of it for a moment, but no more. Now," and here she paused, taking in the completely broken and dejected appearance of this man. Caroline cleared her throat and continued, "Now, we need to get that baby out." She set up her equipment and snapped on latex gloves.  
  
"It's time." she said, then added, "I'll need your help."  
  
At this, Logan nodded. Yes, he needed to do something...anything but watch Max. He couldn't watch her. Caroline handed him a pair of gloves also,  
  
"Here goes!" she exclaimed, then began the incision...  
  
Logan was stunned. It was all too much. The blood, the knife, the child pulled forth from the cavity. This was his child, yet...It was Max's also. And she was somewhere else entirely.  
  
Dr. Avela handed the child to him, ordering him to clean it, while she closed up the cut. Logan held the small form gently, almost cautiously, and softly, he began to rub it with a soon soiled towel. His gaze was focused on something only he could see. But a wail from the baby focused his eyes. On her. It was a beautiful baby girl. But what could he expect? Max was her mother. Max was beautiful. Max was Beauty personified. Anything she produced was that beauty come to life.   
  
"Congratulations." Avela said, pulling off her gloves and disposing of them.  
  
Logan blinking several time, fast, before answering, "Yeah..."  
  
"She's beautiful."  
  
"Like her mom." Logan's gaze shifted once again, this time from the child in his arms, to Max. So...innocent as she slept.  
  
"Have you thought of a name?" she asked, smiling at the baby Logan still held.  
  
"Max and I talking about it a little...we never decided before she..." he gestured at her still body on the bed.  
  
Caroline nodded knowingly. "You'll have to buy formula...here's a few cans to start you off."  
  
  
Logan shifted the baby so he could shake her hand. "You've done so much for us...I don't how I can repay you..." Then, he walked to his dresser and quickly wrote a check, holding it out to her.  
  
"I can't. This was for a friend. No charge." she declined it, or tried to.  
  
"No, I insist. It's the least I can do...Max would want you to have it."  
  
Caroline nodded once, and thanked him, taking the check without looking at hi, she once again gathered together her things. Logan showed her to the door, continuing to thank her multiple times.  
  
"Call me." she told him, waiting for the elevator. "I'd like to come and visit my newest charge sometime."  
  
"Sure. I'd like that." Logan responded, closing the door. Sighing, he walking into Elizabeth's room. And going to the closet, past Max's new motorcycle he had replaced to it's spot, he pulled out Lizzy's old crib. As he dragged it out of the closet, it bumped into something. They were set back in the closet, boxes, that he hadn't noticed before. Logan stooped down and opened the first one. They were the gifts from Zack. He opened first box and discovered the miniature motorcycle that Elizabeth had loved to ride on, until she had gotten too big for it She hadn't used it for some time, but all the same, it brought back a torrent of memories. Painful memories. The other box had been nailed shut again. Thinking back, he had never seen Max open it. And never seen the contents. Inside was a pile of material. He pulled it out, and discovered two simply, yet eloquent, black dresses. One was in Max's size. The other, Elizabeth's...He continued to dig through the packaging and came up with a bottle of perfume. And again, a smaller one. There was a note also. The same Max had read to him that day long ago.   
  
'Hey baby sister,  
  
Here's some things to make up for the missed engagement party, wedding, and the baby shower gifts. Take care of my niece.'There was a part of the note that Max had not read to Logan. It said, 'Max, open the second box alone. They are for you and Elizabeth alone. You might want to keep this letter from Logan. I love you Max, and I always will. Never forget that. And not just like a brother.  
  
Zack'  
  
He groped in the box once more, this time coming up with two jewelry boxes. Inside the larger one was a slight gold chain. On the end there was a golden angel. A smaller version was in the other box. Logan couldn't bear any more, and quickly taking the crib into the master bedroom, he settled...his baby on the soft mattress and left to mix the first of many cans of formula , only to pause at the doorway, and to ponder over why Max hadn't told him....Could she still have feelings for Zack? No, it couldn't be...   
  
((Max...I don't think I can do this without you...)) He looked at first his newborn, and then at Max, willing her to wake up. Twitch and arm, anything! The only movement came from the crib; the only sound, his own sigh.  
  
  
end chapter 8 


	9. The Naming

Chapter 9: The Naming  
  
{Foggle Towers} 2 weeks after birth  
  
"Have you picked a name yet?" Bling asked as he held Logan's yet un-named daughter in his arms. It had been three weeks, and Logan couldn't bring himself to name her without Max's consent.  
  
"No...I just...can't...There are some I like, but I haven't decided...without Max..."  
  
"What are they?" Bling interrupted, trying to fend off another pity party.  
  
"Yeah, I hope it's not something like Candy, or anything like that." Kendra put in.  
  
"I like Lara Alexandra Cale...how's it sound?" Logan asked tentatively, hoping for acceptance.   
  
"Lara Alexandra Cale...I like it." Bling replied, nodding his head.  
  
"Sounds good." Kendra agreed, then added, "I have to get going...take care." When she opened the door to leave, to her surprise, there was another woman on the other side, preparing to knock. Logan handed Lara to Bling when he heard multiple voices in the hallway, and he went to check it out.   
  
"Lucy?" Logan exclaimed seeing the woman who was now standing in the hallway.  
  
"Logan! Oh, it's really you!" Lucy advanced and fell into his arms, crying and talking incoherently.  
  
"Lucy? What's wrong?" he asked, somewhat uncomfortable at having her cling to him.   
  
"My ex-husband...he kidnapped the kids a month ago. I didn't know what to do, so I came here. Oh Logan!" at this she looked up at him through tear clumped lashes, fluttering them a few times. "Can you help me?" she pleaded.  
  
"I...I don't know what to say..." Logan stumbled over the words, getting Very uncomfortable now that her arms were around his waist and her face was so close to his.  
  
"Yes would be my suggestion." Lucy replied, any trace of hysterics gone from her voice.  
  
Meanwhile, Kendra had watched the display for a moment, then hurried out after taking a look at the time. Bling was still in the kitchen, entertaining Lara.   
  
"Um...Lucy, why don't we get something to eat and talk, ok?" Logan backed up a step, loosing her arms from around him.  
  
"Sure." she answered, letting her arms fall dejectedly to her side. "Show me the way oh wise one." she added, her eyes laughing at him.  
  
Logan smiled at the nickname they had called him in high school.  
  
"As always teacher leecher."   
  
Lucy smiled at his own using of her nickname. "Very funny brain child." she retorted, slapping him lightly.   
  
((she reminds me so much of Max...they could have been twins practically! The attitude...although when upset, Lucy usually turned in on herself, and never lashed out, as Max was want to do sometimes...but they aren't the same...Max...she's different...she's mine...and I'm hers...Lucy's just a friend..))  
  
When they entered the kitchen, Bling did a double take, ((whoa, who's he got here? Make the lips a little fuller, the cheek bones higher, color her hair, and grow an inch, and she might have passed for a Max clone....))  
  
"Hi." Lucy said, going right over to him and extending her hand to be shaken. "I'm Lucy Falcot. Nice to meet you."  
  
Bling returned the hearty handshake and replied, "I'm Bling. Same here." he then sat Lara on the table in her chair.  
  
"Awww!" Lucy cooed. "And who's this?" she looked up at Bling. "Your...daughter?"  
  
He chuckled managing to get out, "No, not mine." and here he looked pointedly at Logan.  
  
"Who's is she then?" Then her eyes widened in surprise. "Logan? She's...yours?"  
  
"Yeah." he answered, lifting Lara and cradling her.  
  
"Single father?" Lucy guessed, as there was no sign of a woman resident.  
  
"No...married."   
  
"Oh." she said, trying to hide her disappointment.  
  
"We have a lot of catching up to do." Logan sighed, then continued, "So how about we get some super..." he looked worriedly in the direction of the bedroom, and then checked his watch.  
  
"I'll go check on Max, so you two can talk." Bling offered, beginning to stand.  
  
"No, I'll do it." Logan interjected, apologizing to Lucy and leaving the room.  
  
"How long?" Lucy asked Bling after Logan had left.  
  
At Bling's questioning glance, she said,   
  
"How long has he been married?"  
  
"Let's see....it's coming on six years now. Almost that. About 4 months shy."  
  
"Wow." she said softly.  
  
"How about you? Are you married?" Bling asked her.  
  
"Was. Divorced. The ex just made off with the kids..."  
  
"I'm sorry. How many?"  
  
"Kids? Two. A boy, Eric, and a girl, Sonya. They're twins. 4 years old."  
  
"I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't be. Their father is an asshole. The only thing I'm sorry about is that they have to live with him! The only thing he cares about is the stupid group he started...that was right before he took them..." her voice started to break, and Bling offered her a drink.  
  
"Yes!" she sighed, surrendering to the temptation.  
  
Meanwhile, Logan and Lara were with Max. Cleaning her, changing the iv drips, and talking. Talking to her was what Logan spent a good part of his day doing. He'd bring Lara in with him, and feed her, while they sat on the bed, where, after he was doing feeding Lara, he would gently pull Max up into his lap, and hold her. Sometimes for hours at a time. And he couldn't pass her room without looking in on her, making sure she was alright. Of course, she wasn't alright...but as well as she could be in he coma...  
  
"Max, Lara is 3 weeks old today. That's what I named her today. Lara Alexandra Cale. Do you like it? Oh Max...I just wish you were awake to see her. She is so beautiful. Just like you." he touched her cheek softly, his finger lingering there as he continued his one sided conversation. "I wish you were here with me. I need you...Lara needs you. All of us do." He withdrew his hand from Max's face to wipe at a stray tear, as he picked up Max's hairbrush, and sitting beside her on the bed, Lara laying on the bed in between them, he began brushing out her curls. It calmed him, and he liked to think it calmed Max too.  
  
"Lara and I have to go now Max. An old high school friend of mine, Lucy, showed up tonight. I'm going to make supper and we can catch up on old times. I wish you could meet her. I know she'd love you. Everyone loves you. I love you. Good night my angel. My Love. Good night." so saying, Logan leaned down and gently placed a kiss on her still full lips, and picking up Lara, he left the room, closing the door behind him with a click.  
  
end chapter 9 


	10. Guilt

Chapter 10: Guilt  
  
"Do I get to meet your...wife?" Lucy asked him when he rejoined them 10 minutes later.  
  
"My wife, Max...she's in a coma."  
  
"Oh...I'm so sorry!" she said, placing a comforting hand on his arm, reaching across the table to do so.  
  
"How'd it happen? If you don't mind me asking?" Lucy prodded, her hand still resting on his.  
  
Bling choose this time to head home, and with a goodbye, a kiss for Lara, and a voiced, good night, he left the two alone.  
  
Logan's hand retreated to his wine glass, away from Lucy. And he presently drank from it. "No...I don't mind. It just seems unreal at times." He began with the kidnapping, and the deep depression Max had fallen into. Then, the birth of Lara, and the coma before and after the fact.   
  
When he had finished telling her, she reached for his hand once again. "It must have been so hard on you." she sympathized.  
  
"It continues to be hard on me...on us." he looked at Lara, asleep in her rocker.  
  
"Oh Loggie."  
  
This brought him back to the present, and he cleared his throat before standing, ((Max called me that...)) and saying, "Well, it's getting late, and I need to put Lara to bed...if you need someplace to stay...your welcome here. I'll set you up in the living room." Logan carefully lifted Lara and headed to the bedroom, where he lay her in her crib, and he found some sheets for Lucy.  
  
Lucy had already pulled out the couch, and was waiting for the sheets before climbing in.  
  
"Thanks." she said softly, taking them from him and making up the bed.  
  
"Lucy...if I seemed course...I'm sorry. It's been a huge strain, and for so long..."  
  
"No Logan, it's ok. I understand. And tomorrow I will tell my story."  
  
"I'll try to help with finding your husband."  
  
"Ex-husband." Lucy corrected him quickly.  
  
"With your ex-husband, as much as possible. I'll start searching first thing tomorrow."  
  
"Anything you can do. I appreciate it." she replied, as they both stood somewhat awkwardly.  
  
"Well, good night then." Logan said, turning to leave.  
  
Before he got anywhere though, Lucy had pulled him around, and her lips met his full on in a frenzied kiss. Logan pulled away, only for Lucy to pull right back, re-initiating it. After a moment they did part, and if they were awkward before, they were doubly so now!   
  
"What..." Logan began, bewildered, not quite sure what to think, and berating himself for some of the things he was thinking. But Lucy cut him off,   
  
"All though high school we were best friends. And I had a Huge crush on you. But I never acted on it, because I thought it would ruin the friendship. I guess I was just curious how it might have been, if I had acted."  
  
"Lucy, I'm-"  
  
"Married. I know. But she's...oh, never mind. I'm sorry Logan. Good night." Before Logan could react, she had leaned forward to deliver a kiss on his cheek, and as if from instinct, Logan moved his head slightly, so, suddenly, she was kissing him on the mouth. Only...he was kissing back.  
  
((God! What am I doing! I'm married for heavens sake! Stop it Logan. Stop It RIGHT NOW!!!)) Mentally screaming at himself,, he pulled away abruptly and turned from her, heading to his bedroom. All night long thoughts were crashing in his mind. Why had she? Why had he? He let her! Why had he moved his head...to allow her to kiss him again? ((I'm married...I love Max...then why? It was a mistake. It's been awhile. Any other guy would have done the same thing...I'll just explain it to Lucy tomorrow and then it's over and done with. No hard feelings...no guilt...right?))  
  
end chapter 10 


	11. Lucy

Chapter 11: Lucy  
  
  
The next morning Logan was up early continuing to try and push thoughts of last night out of his head. He had skipped breakfast, and gone strait to work, trying to dredge up something on Lucy's husband. She had given Logan some details on him last night. He searched for hours, without finding anything. A loud grumble from his stomach told him he should take a break and get something to eat. When he entered the kitchen, Lucy was already at the stove, flipping a pancake.  
  
"If I remember correctly," Lucy said, "You were quite the cook in high school."  
  
"Yeah. Still am." Logan replied shortly.  
  
"If it's alright with you, I was hoping I could stay a little longer...I don't know anyone else in Seattle..."  
  
"Sure. You can stay."  
  
"Thanks Logan!" Lucy took the last pancake off the griddle and set it on a plate in front of Logan, on which there were already several stacked.   
  
"Aren't you going to eat?" Logan asked her, noticing no other plates on the table, and no dishes in the sink.  
  
"I already did while you were working. And I cleaned up too." she replied, wiping her hands on a towel.  
  
"Oh...ok. Thanks."  
  
"Back on the subject of cooking...I was hoping you could maybe pull something together when I get back from shopping..."  
  
"Hm? Oh, yeah, I can do that. Sure, no problem. What time will you be back?"   
  
"Probably around 8. Is that alright?"  
  
"Yeah...fine..." he paused for a moment, "Is there anything else you can give me on your husband? Ex. I haven't had much luck so far..."  
  
"He...didn't do much. Oh! He did start this group just before he took the kids...I think is was...A safer Seattle or something like that."  
  
"A Cleaner Seattle, maybe?" Logan asked, a connection beginning to form in his mind.  
  
"Yeah, that's the one. Some group that cleans up parks or something. Gary just never seemed like that type of guy to me...oh well." she smiled at Logan  
  
"About last night..."  
  
Logan groaned inwardly ((she had to bring that up!!)) "Yeah, well, I'm sorry. I made a mistake. It won't happen again." he got up quickly to put his dishes in the sink, leaving them there to wash later.  
  
"I was kinda hoping it wasn't a mistake..." Lucy responded, biting her lip and pouting.  
  
((Oh God, Max used to do that! I can't let her get to me...))  
  
Lucy made her way over to him at the sink, where he had suddenly decided to wash those dishes after all. He needed a distraction.  
  
Standing behind him, she faltered for a moment, but stepped closer and wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his back.  
  
"Lucy-" he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Logan, knock it off. You need someone to hold you every once in a while." Lucy kissed his back, then his neck.  
  
Logan had tensed up the second her had embraced him, and now he was positively stiff as a board in her arms.  
  
"Well, I'm off. I'll see you at dinner." she stated, letting go of him and stepping back.   
  
"Yeah" Logan replied, still facing the sink.  
  
"Bye then." Lucy said softly, somehow making even that simple parting seem like a great feat of strength. She grabbed her purse and left quickly, leaving Logan to ponder over things.  
  
After she had gone, Logan turned the water off and leaned against the kitchen counter. "What the hell am I doing?" he spoke aloud to the empty room. ((I'm married. I have a wife. Even if she is in a coma...I love Max. I do. Lucy...I don't know why I...she...but I....kissed her...talk about unfaithfulness! Damn it all! If Max were awake, she would have left me by now! I can't start thinking of her as not being here. She is...just...sleeping. She'll come back, and until then...I will be the absolute faithful husband. I will be true to the one I love. Max...))  
  
"Max."  
  
End chapter 11  
  
  
How is it so far? Any insitefull suggestions? Witty comments?  
  
-Angel 


	12. The Heat Begins

Chapter 12: The Heat Begins  
  
  
{Foggle Towers} one year later  
  
"Hey Lucy?" Logan called from the bathroom,  
  
"Yeah?" came the reply from the hallway.  
  
"Can you change Lara and get her ready to go? I forgot to, and we Really need to get out of here as soon as I'm done."  
  
"Alright, no problem." Lucy answered, going to do just that. She changed her course and instead went to pick up Lara to change her. Speaking of changes...there had been many. Lucy was still there. And sleeping in Elizabeth's old room. Lara was stationed in Logan's bedroom, along with Max. Max was still comatose.  
  
Logan had just about pin pointed Lucy's ex, when he had appeared on TV on day, announcing he would give her the kids. They were in a foster home at the moment, awaiting the decision of the courts. (yes, there were courts now) Logan hadn't needed to continue the search, not knowing that if he had delved just a little further...  
  
Quickly finishing up his shower and then changing, he checked on Max, then gathered up Lara and Lucy, and they left in a rush. They were headed to the preliminary hearing. Max was left alone. Bling would be by later.   
  
Another thing Logan didn't know, was that somehow Max had heard everything going on for the past year, only subconsciously. His voice had started her fighting back from the dark place she was in. Fighting for her life. And now...as the heat was enveloping her in it's clutches, did she truly long for Logan to come and hold her. Anything to keep her sane at this time. Every time he held her, touched her, brushed her hair, a longing, a deep longing had risen in Max. Only if she could hold him also. Talk to him, touch his beautiful handsome face. It was not to be. Even though her mind was in full working order, her body was not. And so she lay, still as ever, her heat bringing beads of perspiration to her brow.  
  
  
End Chapter 12 


	13. Max Wakes Up

Chapter 13: Max wakes up  
  
  
{Foggle Towers} late morning  
  
Bling walked in carrying groceries. He set them down on the counter so he could go and check on Max.  
  
What he saw didn't surprise him. It was coming on four months since her last time...he was just surprised it hadn't happened sooner. She was drenched in sweat, her hair, and the surrounding sheets were wet. And he could see her eyes moving under her eyelids as if in R.E.M sleep.  
  
As soon as Bling had entered the penthouse, Max's senses were on full alert. As he got closer, the more his scent intoxicated her, so she was no longer Max Cale. She was available. When Bling lay a cool cloth on her forehead to stem the fever, it broke her dream like state, and without warning, her eyes popped open, and her hand grabbed his as she pulled him to her. Luckily for Bling, her mouth didn't reach it's destination. Max had lain still for so long a time, that her muscles had atrophied. So, even with her superior strength normally, Bling was able to control her.   
  
"Max?!" he said, trying to break her out of her heat frenzied lust. "Max!" he repeated, pushing her down to the bed, and replaced the cool cloth with an ice cold one.  
  
Max slowly settled down, and a deep blush came to her face.   
  
"Bling...I'm sorry." she said quietly, trying not to look at him.  
  
"It's ok. I understand."  
  
"Logan." Max suddenly blurted, "Where is Logan?! I need Logan now! Bling, where is he! Logan!" This last word she yelled, her voice becoming horse quickly, from lack of use.  
  
"Calm down Max. He's not here right now."  
  
Max let herself look at Bling, as she said, "I need him." If looks could kill, or at least maim, he would have had holes burned into him.  
  
"I know Max. I understand. But you'll have to wait."  
  
"No!" she cried out, turning away from him angrily, fidgeting. "You don't understand."  
  
"Max! I do. You're in heat, you need release. I understand. And I also understand that you are going to have to wait until Your Husband gets home. I doubt he would understand if you jumped me instead of him! Until the time that Logan gets back, you will stay right here, thinking calm thoughts." he raised an eyebrow at her back.  
  
"Max? Ok?"  
  
"Yeah, fine. You better go now, and lock me in." she replied curtly, her foot giggling. "Now Bling!" Her control was little. Months of no release at her time of heat had left her more then frenzied. She was had almost no self control. She was manic.  
  
"Ok. I'm going. I'm gone." he got up quickly, and taking one last look at Max, he closed the door and locked it as she had told him to.  
  
((She's back. Just wait until Logan finds out! Lucy will....well, she's just a friend.   
She'll be happy too...))   
  
End chapter 13 


	14. Bling Makes a Call, and a Baracade

Chapter 14: Bling makes a call, and Baracade  
  
  
Logan had received Bling's page several times throughout the morning. He finally decided to check it out. Leaving Lucy and Lara in the court room, he called home.  
  
"Hello?" Bling reply came through with more then a hint of anxiousness.  
  
"Hey Bling, what's up? We're kinda busy here...I asked you not to contact me unless you absolutely had to..."  
  
"I did absolutely have to." Bling told him  
  
Logan sighed, exasperated. "What is it then?" he asked, tapping his foot impatiently, and looking at his watch.  
  
Bling could sense him fidgeting, anxious to get back to the hearing. "It's Max...she's..."  
  
"What is it? Is she ok? She didn't have another seizure, did she? I'll be right there..."  
  
"Logan, let me talk! Max is fine...and quite awake."  
  
Bling couldn't see Logan's jaw drop, but he was greeted with a stunned silence.  
  
Logan attempted to say something, anything, but the words wouldn't come. He was speechless.   
  
"No...how...This better not be a joke Bling!" Logan finally managed to say, rubbing his face.  
  
"Geez Logan! Why don't you get your ass over here and find out yourself!" Bling said sharply, turning as he heard Max throwing herself against the bedroom door.  
  
"Look Logan, I have to go. She's trying to get out. Hurry back." he hung up as Logan was asking,   
  
"Bling? Out of where? What's wrong?" he finally put the phone down and glanced at his watch subconsciously. ((12:30. Too late to go back in now. Max...awake....I've gone through enough...I'll believe it when I see it.))  
  
Quickly writing a not, Logan handed it to the bailiff, asking him to deliver it to Lucy before she left. Then, he tore out of the building, jumped in his car and raced home, surprisingly enough, not getting caught speeding by the sector police. Outside of Foggle Towers, Logan parked haphazardly, racing inside and jumping in the elevator. When he was outside his door, he paused. Trying to collect his thoughts, he took a deep breath and opened it, walking inside slowly.  
  
Bling was calling to him from the direction of the bedrooms. When Logan got there, he was stunned. Bling had pulled a dresser in front of the door, and he himself was leaning against it with all his strength. Apparently Max had recovered quickly. But something was wrong.  
  
"What's going on?" Logan demanded, baffled. "Is Max in there?" he asked, moving to push the dresser away from the door.  
  
"Logan, let me warn you. She's in heat. I didn't want to take any chances. Even when she first woke up she tried to...well, anyways, I locked her in there when she asked me to. And then she started to throw herself at the door. I tried to calm her down, but if I went in there..." he panted, as a new barrage from inside the room hit the door.  
  
"Let me in." Logan said, surprisingly calm. ((She's awake. It's true...))  
  
"You sure you up to it?" Bling smirked, as he moved out of the way to watch.  
  
"Ha ha." Logan said dryly, slowing pushing the dresser out of the way. There was no sound coming from the bedroom now.  
  
"Let me know if you need me. I'll be in the kitchen." Bling said, chuckling now.  
  
"You can leave." Logan told him, meaning it as a suggestion, but it came out otherwise.  
  
"Ok, ok, I get the idea. I'm not wanted. Love triangles are no good." he laughed again, holding his hands up and backing away. "Have fun."  
  
Logan barely noticed him leave. His attention was directed at the door. Max was on the other side. He unlocked it, waiting for it to swing open. Nothing. He turned the knob slowly, unsure of what he would find.  
  
  
End chapter 14 


	15. Profession of Love

Chapter 15: Profesion of Love  
  
  
"Max."  
  
There she was, his beautiful Dark Angel. She was sitting on the floor, her knees drawn up and her chin resting on them. She was rocking back and forth humming to herself, as a small child might. In her state of mediation, she didn't hear or see Logan enter.   
  
There she was. His stunning Max. Back again.   
  
Even though she had never left him physically, she had been gone. It seemed like a wonderful dream, and Logan didn't blink, for fear of waking up.  
  
"Max." he whispered again. This time her eyes opened. She stopped humming. Stopped rocking.  
  
Logan knelt down on the floor in front of her. As her eyes focused on him, all her sensed resurfaced.   
  
Sight. Here was Logan. His eyes...oh, his eyes! She had dreamt about them every night. And day.  
  
Smell. He smelled like...a pine forest in the morning after a rain.   
  
Touch. Hesitantly she reached out a hand and brushed his face. Touched his lips, his eyes, his chin.  
  
He couldn't stand any longer to be apart and he found her mouth. The kiss started as a beginning. A first. And ended as one of many more to come.  
  
Taste. She remembered his taste now. Memories were coming rushing back, for both of them. Logan was content to sit quietly, holding her, each reminiscing. But Max's feline DNA was wrecking havoc with her self control.  
  
"Max," Logan repeated for the third time since entering.  
  
Hearing. His words were like food for her soul, and she couldn't contain her urges and longer. But she would go slow. She would overcome the heat. It would be Max, not some wild creature full of animal lust. Oh, she was full of lust. But it was softer. Controlled.  
  
"Logan." she spoke to him for the first time in what seemed like decades. That was Logan's breaking point. Unshed tears began falling freely from his eyes, and Max lightly wiped them away.  
  
"Don't cry. I'm here now." she whispered, and took him into her arms in a long loving embrace. After a few minutes, she slowly stood up, and lifted him up with her, leading him to the bed.   
  
"Max...are you sure?" he asked tentatively.  
  
"Oh yes. I need you Logan. I love you. Love me."  
  
Her words brought more tears from Logan, but he complied, slowly moving closer until they touched. Each shuddered as a chill passed through them. The kiss began slowly. Everything that day would be slow. Except their profession of love. That would last all night, and come often.  
  
  
End chapter 15 


	16. The Next Morning

Chapter 16: The Next Morning  
  
  
They didn't venture out of bed until Bling came at lunch time the next day. Lucy had come back at around 2 the day before. At Bling's suggestion, she had gathered together a few things for Lara and herself, as she was going to camp out at Blings for the night. As she had picked up some things, she couldn't help but hear the soft sounds coming from the other bedroom. In some ways she was happy for them...happy that Logan was happy. But then again...What about the year she had spent at his side, she had lived with him, eaten with him, done things as a couple. But yet she knew they never could be. ((He's happy now.   
Max is awake. That's...horrible for me. Lara is almost like my own! Now what am I going to do!)) Well, at least she had her kids. Or would be in two days. They were in her custody now. Gary had confessed to the kidnapping. He'd be out of the picture for a while...  
  
"Knock knock." Bling said, knocking on the bedroom door. "Lunch in 30 minutes." he called out, then walked off.  
  
"Be right there." Logan called out groggily, somewhat late.  
  
Max had been awake for an hour or so, never taking her eyes off of Logan. She couldn't. As he got out of bed and headed to take a shower, she followed. When they had finished, they dressed, and were in the kitchen with a few minutes to spare.   
  
Logan called up Dr. Avela while Max began eating.  
  
"How are you this morning Max?" Bling asked carefully, not quite sure the heat was gone.  
  
"I'm fine." she replied, then, meeting his eyes she added, "Sorry about yesterday...I didn't mean..."  
  
"I understand." Bling answered laughing.  
  
Max joined in, and Logan soon joined them both at the table. Max suddenly was sober.  
  
"What's happened...while I was..." Max's forehead creased, and she blinked rapidly to fend off tears.  
  
"A Whole Lot." Logan responded, watching her every move.  
  
"Did you find..." she faltered, not finishing her thought.  
  
"No Max. But you have to meet Lara." Then, to Bling he asked, "Where are they anyways?"  
  
"Out shopping. She'll be here any minute."  
  
"Who's Lara? It sounds familiar..." Max said, trying to place it to a person.  
  
"Our daughter."  
  
Max gasped, and her eyes dropped to her shrunken stomach. "No?! How..." she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I...I remember."  
  
"You woke up for a moment when the contractions were getting bad." Logan looked away, and Max voiced a heartfelt,  
  
"I'm sorry. For all I did to you..."  
  
"No Max!" Logan exploded, "It's not your fault! Angel, how could you think that?"  
  
"I...I didn't care about anything anymore. I just gave up..." she sniffed and Logan put an arm around her comfortingly.  
  
As Max started sobbing hysterically, Logan soothed, "Shh, it's ok....let it out. Let  
it all out...."  
  
  
End chapter 16 


	17. Competition

Chapter 17: Competition  
  
  
"I called Lucy. She and Lara will be here soon." Logan told Max, holding her hand across the kitchen table. She nodded, and they continued to wait in silence.  
  
The first knock on the door was Dr. Avela, whom Logan had called earlier. As soon as Logan opened the door for her, she walked past him, making her way to Max. When she came to her in the kitchen, Avela gathered her up in a warm hug.  
  
"Hello Max. Glad to see you're up." she said, pulling back and smiling at her.   
  
Max smiled back somewhat hesitantly. Dr. Avela's attitude changed abruptly as she became all business. She ordered Max to lay down in the bedroom, which she did without complaint, surprisingly enough. She began to examine Max, asking many questions and taking notes. Caroline was in the midst of taking a blood sample, when there was a knock on the door. Max jumped over Dr. Avela in her haste to answer it, ripping the needle out of her arm as she did so. At the door she paused, her hand on the knob; Logan behind her lending strength.   
Slowly she turned the knob, closing her eyes as she opened the door. It swung open, and Max opened her eyes, only to reveal a striking blonde woman on the other side. Holding a baby girl.  
  
"Hi Max." Lucy said tentatively,  
  
Max's attention shifted to the baby in Lucy's arms. "Is that...?"  
  
Logan took a step forward and placed his hand on Max's shoulder. "Yeah, that's Lara. Our daughter."  
  
At those words, Max began to cry, still staring at Lara. She was already a year old! And Max had missed that year...  
  
On the verge of tears herself, but for other reasons, Lucy held Lara out to Max, letting a salty tear fall to the floor.  
  
Max cautiously reached out for Lara, holding her gingerly. Logan held them both. Lucy, Caroline, and Bling stood back and watched the reunion.  
  
A wail broke the quite atmosphere. Max began to comfort Lara, but before she could calm her, Lucy stepped forward and took her from Max's arms, rocking her back and forth until she stilled.  
  
Max was taken aback at this gesture, and her eyes filled with tears, but she fought them back. Already she had a deep disliking for this woman. ((How dare she take my baby away from me!?)) Anger replaced the tears in her eyes, and she took a threatening step closer to Lucy, who seemed not to notice. Raising her eyebrows and glaring at her, Max held out a hand, demanding Lara.  
  
Logan stepped between the two as he saw Lucy begin to bristle, and Max already so.  
  
"Let me take Lara, and we'll get something to eat." he suggested, and looked pointedly at Lucy, as she reluctantly agreed.  
  
"Fine. We're hungry." she said, walking into the kitchen in front of them.  
  
Max almost audibly growled at Lucy's statement. ((We? I don't think so. Lara is My baby, not her's!)) Logan had filled her in, or tried to, on Lucy's role in their life. She had been Lara's closest thing to a mother. That was going to change. And the fact that it was so in the first place really pissed Max off. Royally.  
  
To describe Max's actions towards Lucy...she was cold at best. And downright hostile at the worst. No way she was going to take Max's baby away from her. That had already happened once, and Max wasn't going to let it happen again.  
  
"Can I feed her." Max asked, not really a question, more of a demand.  
  
"She has a certain routine she likes. She won't eat if it's not perfect." Lucy objected, frowning up at Max from the chair she was sitting in. ((Why couldn't she just have died! Or at least stayed in a coma...Logan and I were getting along so well...))   
  
"Sure Max, you can feed her. Better late then never." Logan told her, attempting to make a small joke. Seeing his attempts had failed, as both Lucy and Max were glaring at each other, he took Lara from Lucy and walked her over to Max. Thus began a Very long lunch. Lara was not happy with the change in routine, and Max wasn't happy with the screaming she was doing. Or the fact that every few seconds, Lucy would call out instructions, corrections, and sometimes insults.  
  
"...No! Not like that! Hold it up higher, and rock her!..."  
  
Max couldn't deal with all the noise and pressure so soon after her long silence. Her patience had run out, and she stalked over to Lucy and thrust Lara into her arms. If Max had been mad before, she was over the top now. As soon as Lucy got a hold of Lara, the baby quieted, and began to eat. Lucy smiled down at her, as Max fled the room before she did something drastic, running to her room and locking the door after her.  
  
Logan watched Lucy holding his daughter and he sighed. He had just gotten Max back, and now she was slipping away again.  
  
"Lucy...I hate to do this to you so suddenly, but you're going to have to find a place of your own. What with the kids coming back, and Max awake, there will never be enough room here..."  
  
"I'll start looking today. Can I take Lara with me? This one last time?" she asked, her eyes pleading with him, tugging at his heart strings.  
  
"Sure." He finally agreed, shrugging, and standing up. "One last time."  
  
Lucy stood up and walked over to him, placing a light kiss on his lips. "Thank you." she whispered "For everything."  
  
"Anytime." Logan smiled, "Don't stay out too late." He delivered a kiss to her forehead, then dipped down and kissed Lara also. On his way back up, Lucy caught him once again, in one last kiss. She knew they would have never happened. And that she shouldn't be doing it...but she just had to say goodbye.  
  
"Good Bye Logan." she said softly, backing away.  
  
Logan just nodded and watched her leave.  
  
Max shrunk back into her bedroom, eyes brimming with tears. ((I've lost him...))  
  
  
  
  
end chapter 17 


	18. Missing

Chapter 18: Missing  
  
  
The later it got, the more worried Logan got. Lucy wasn't back yet, and that meant that Max was worried, as Lara was with her. It was after 10, and Lucy had never stayed out that late when she had Lara with her. Sometimes she and Logan would got out for dinner, but they would leave Lara with Bling, or Original Cindy... Something was wrong.  
  
Logan tried to reach her through her cell phone, and then her pager. But either she wasn't answering, or something had happened. He tried calling Bling to see if Lucy was at his place. No luck. He only had two choices left. Call the police, or try and find her himself. He combined the two, by calling the police and then driving around, searching. After combing both sectors 4 and 5, he went home to take a break.   
  
"They'll find her." Logan told Max, whether to console himself, or Max, he wasn't  
quite sure.   
  
"Kinda like they found Elizabeth." Max answered softly, curled up on the couch, beginning to pull into herself once again.  
  
"Max-"  
  
"I know you tried Logan...But what if she Is still out there? Somewhere...alone...hungry..."  
  
"I...I didn't want to tell you, in case you got your hopes up, but I might have a lead on who took Lizzy."  
  
The use of her nickname made Max shiver, ((Oh God! Could he really? No...don't get you hopes up...just what he said...but what if...)) "Tell me. What is it?"  
  
Logan paused, and walked over to the couch, sitting next to Max.   
  
"When Lucy came...her ex-husband had just taken their children. He was the founder of the group, A Cleaner Seattle...This might be a long shot, but there's been a boom of kidnappings all over the city...mostly, the children were taken when they were at a park..."  
  
"Cleaned up by that group..." Max finished his thought for him.  
  
"Yeah." Logan gathered Max into a hug, pulling back to gaze into her deep brown eyes.  
  
"I'll try to get some more info...but it's been so long...If they did have her, or still  
do..."  
  
"Shh. Please Logan, don't say anything. Just hold me." she interrupted, curling up in his lap.  
  
Logan consented, and they snuggled together on the couch, awaiting whatever the night had in store for them.  
  
A little while later the phone rang, and Logan gently lifted the sleeping Max out of his lap to go answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey boo, O.C here. How's Max?" Original Cindy asked when he answered.  
  
"She's ok...sleeping. Lucy is missing...and Lara with her."  
  
"Damn! That's wack! Hey, you been watching the news?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Then you better turn it on."  
  
"Ok..." Logan replied, uncertain why she wanted him to watch the news.  
  
"Just do it boo. Late." with that Cindy hung up, leaving a somewhat bewildered Logan holding the receiver. Hanging up, he turned on the t.v, and sat down next to Max, flipping through the channels.  
  
"...hey baby..."  
  
"...the life on an African elephant..."  
  
"...among the escapee's..."  
  
"...Gary Falcot,..."  
  
"...the turtles in Kenya..."  
  
Logan did a quick double take, and switched it back a channel.  
  
"An explosion at the Barret E. Prison in sector 9 allowed ten prisoners to escape tonight at 8 'o clock. Police attempted to contain them, but were met with dangerous force. Two that escaped were shot and wounded, but their fellow cell mates carried them out of range. Police ask that anyone with information on the following men, would call their local police number."  
  
A list of names popped up on the screen, and Logan quickly scanned it. There it was. The name he was hoping wasn't on it. Gary Falcot.   
  
((Lucy's ex. Escaped. What with Lucy missing, and...Lucy...missing....Oh God, it couldn't be...))  
  
"...You can contact this station at 555-0572-8937-001. This is Channel Two News, keeping you informed."  
  
  
End chapter 18 


	19. Max Jets

Chapter 19: Max Jets  
  
  
"I have a missing person to report."  
  
"Sorry sir, we're really busy at the moment..."  
  
"It has a connection with the prison break out." Logan answered, frowning.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"My friend, Lucy Falcot and my daughter Lara, went out this afternoon and never  
came back..."  
  
"Sir, if I may ask, what's the connection?"  
  
"Lucy is Gary Falcot's ex-wife. I have reasons to believe he would seek her out..."  
  
"Yes sir. I'll patch you through to the chief."  
  
"Thank you." Logan replied, sighing, and glancing over at the still sleeping Max.   
((I'll have to tell her about Lucy...and me...))  
  
Max lay on the couch, silently watching Logan make the call. ((Her ex husband...Logan told me he kidnapped her kids a while ago...that's when she showed up here. No! What if...no, Logan wouldn't...or would he?)) Max squeezed her eyes shut as Logan came back to the couch and sat next to her, gently brushing her hair away from her face.   
  
"If only I had the guts to tell you when you're awake...Lucy...and I...I don't know what we are. But you're back now Max. And I'll never betray you again."  
  
Internally, Max was shuddering. But she was careful not to show it on the outside. At least for now. What had he done? Gone and had an affair? ((God...I hope not. I thought I knew him...but now I'm not so sure anymore...that bitch is going down!))  
  
((I have to tell her. When she wakes up. I can't wait any longer, or I'll blow...))  
  
"Hey Max?" Logan asked softly when he noticed her eyes open.  
  
((shit, I wasn't fast enough...)) "Hey. Any news?"  
  
"No." he answered quietly, looking at the telephone, wishing it would ring. With news. Good news.  
  
"You think Lucy took Lara..."  
  
"No! She would never do that! I trust her completely." Logan exploded, totally taken aback by Max's question. ((She would never...no, not Lucy, I know her...))  
  
"Whatever. You don't have to bite my head off! I was just sugesting-"  
  
"Well don't. It's not what happened. I'm positive of that."  
  
"Fine." Max replied, curling up once more and retreating into her mind.  
  
"Max, I didn't mean to snap at you...It's just..."  
  
"Whatever. I don't know what you and Lucy had going on, but I don't need to hear about it right now. Just leave me alone."  
  
"No Max, I need to tell you."  
  
"Logan," Max sat up and glared at him "Stop it."  
  
"For once your life Max, listen to me!"  
  
"Oh, once? Only once? Sure Logan, I'll listen to you. But I guarantee I'm going to hate what you have to say." she sat back against the couchins and crossed her arms, an angry scowl on her face.  
  
"Lucy and I..." Logan began, but Max cut him off,  
  
"Enough said. I gotta jet. Later." Max stood up and strode out the door. Leaving an astonished Logan behind.  
  
End chapter 19 


	20. The Call to Cindy, and a Broken Heart

Chapter 20: The Call To Cindy, and a broken heart  
  
  
"Cindy? Is Max over there?"  
  
"Nope. Why? She run off like Lucy did?" Original Cindy glanced at Max and winked at her.  
  
"Wh- What? What do you mean by that?" Logan stammered,   
  
"Oh, nothing. Just that thing you and Lucy had going on...she must have decided to split..."  
  
"Lucy and I were-are friends! Nothing more!"  
  
"Oh come on boo, spill it. Original Cindy knows it all. Spell it out."  
  
"We...she, we, kissed a few times. That's it! She told me she knew she never had a chance with me, and then she went out with Lara..."  
  
"A few times, huh? Sure boo. Whatever. Well, I hope you find Max. Maybe. When you find her she's liable to bite your head off, but, later."  
  
"Cindy wait! Is Max there?!" Logan sat back, tired and stunned. He knew Cindy knew where Max was. But she wasn't telling. And he was pissed.  
  
"What did he say?" Max asked Cindy when she hung up on Logan.  
  
"Nothing he can't tell you himself." she replied sassily. "I suggest you go back there and ask him yourself."  
  
"Why should I listen to him?" Max responded, hand on her hips. At the look Cindy gave her, she concented, "Fine. But I'm not going to like it. And believe me, neither is Lucy."  
  
"Fill me in on everything when you're done. And good luck with Lucy!" Cindy laughed at the look on Max's face at the mention of Lucy's name as she stormed out the door.   
  
((Watch out Lucy, here comes Max))  
  
"...and now she's gone." Logan finished, and sighed, wishing he could read minds. Max's in particular.  
  
Max sat quietly, inside she was boiling. "So, this Lucy, not even divorced yet, makes moves on a married man, and he complies might I add, then when his wife wakes up, she makes off with the kid? Sure, it all makes sense." Max rolled off, glaring at Logan. ((God, how could he?))  
  
((She hates me. I knew it. Shit...I don't know why I did it..))  
  
"Max, I don't know why I did it..."  
  
"Want some suggestions? Hmm..." Max cocked her head to the side, then continued, "Wife's in a coma. No one to get busy with. This beautiful girl comes along, and voila! Instant sex. Did you buy the single serving or the economy size?"  
  
Logan frowned, taken aback at the anger in her voice. "We never had...I..didn't..."  
  
"No, you just lay in the bed while she had the sex, right?" Max cut him off, this time staring daggers at him.  
  
"Max! God, I'm sorry! I wish it had never happened, and it never will again..."  
  
"You're right." she said, this time softly, tears gleaming in her eyes. "It won't."  
  
"Max...?"  
  
"I need some time alone. Good bye Logan. It's been fun." Max stood up gracefully and picked up her jacket.   
  
Logan sat, stunned, as she advanced, until she was standing in front of him. Max leaned down and kissed him on the cheek.   
  
"I loved you..." she whispered in his ear, then straightened, and left, closing the door slowly behind her. Once she was out, she raced down the stairs and onto her motorcycle, speeding away.   
  
Logan watched the lights fade away down the empty street. As Max's love drained from his empty heart.  
  
  
End chapter 20 


	21. Hello Boys

Chapter 21: Hello Gary  
  
"Hey boys, sorry to crash the party, but I need to talk to Gary here for a minute." Max said, stepping into the firelight, revealing herself to those seated around the camp fire.  
  
"Hey!" yelled one, grabbing a gun and aiming it at Max.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" asked another, sneering, as he looked her, his eyes coming to rest on her chest.  
  
Max rolled her eyes, and surveyed the group. "Which one of you is Gary? I got a  
bone to pick with 'em."  
  
"I'm Gary." a huge hulk of a man came out of the shadows dancing around the small clearing. "Who wants to know."  
  
"You know your ex, Lucy?" Max said, continuing when he grimaced, "Yeah, well, I'm looking for her."   
  
"I don't know where that bitch is. If I did, believe me, I'd be there." Gary commented, his eyes narrowing. "She's the one that got me locked up." he looked around the gathering of escapee's, and went on as they voiced their disapproval at his ex.  
  
"You sure." Max asked, a challenge in her statement.  
  
"If I said I weren't, what are you gonna do little lady?" he growled, to a wave a laughter.  
  
"Oh I don't know. You know how a lioness will protect her cubs if she thinks someone is going to hurt them? Well, I'm worse." Max supplied, taking a step towards him threateningly.  
  
Gary just laughed and rolled his eyes at the other men nearby, motioning them to put down the guns.   
  
"Ok little lady. You want a fight? Fine by me."  
  
"Bring it on." Max challenged, getting into a fighting stance as Gary just chuckled again.   
"Ok, but my momma told me never to hit a girl, so I don't know..."  
  
Before he could say anything else, Max had delivered a kick to his stomach, and was at his back, sweeping his feet from under him.  
  
As he fell, 5 armed men jumped up from around the fire, but a word from Gary and they sat again.  
  
"No, guys. I'm fine." he stood up gingerly, and smiled at Max. "You already know my name. What's yours?"  
  
"Max."  
  
"Nice to meet you Max. You want to find Lucy?"  
  
Max nodded once, sensing the other men in the group settling down.  
  
"Good. That makes two of us. Let's go then." he motioned to the group, and they quickly put out the fire, and gathered the supplies, ready to head out.  
  
Max recognized Gary as the leader of the convicts, and she respected that, as a former soldier. She fell into step next to him as they made their way through the forest...  
  
end chapter 21  
  
  
  
Sorry it's been so long! I've been really busy lately, but here's a chapter to try and hold off the hoards!! ;)  
  
-Angel 


	22. Rescue

Chapter 22: Rescue  
  
  
Elizabeth and Lara, and then groped for her gun in the bedside table. Making sure it was loaded, she moved silently through the house, checking each room in turn. In the living room, she found a broken vase. ((A shame...that one I could have sold for five thousand...))   
  
Max hid in the shadows, watching the stealthy movements of this woman. Gary and his men were outside, waiting for her signal if she needed backup. She got Lucy first.  
  
Making her move, Max leaped from the corner of the room, landing behind Lucy with a yell. She whirled her around and punched her once, hard, to the face. To Max's surprise, Lucy recovered quickly, but dropped the gun, and returned Max's punch with a kick of her own. Then ensued a fast and furious fight.   
  
Hearing crashes from inside, Gary and a few selected fellow inmates, broke down the door and swarmed through the house, finding Lucy and Max in the middle of what looked like, a fight to the death.   
  
Max licked her lips, as she and Lucy circled one another, and was taken aback when she tasted blood. ((She has to be...no, I'm just out of practice...that's all...))  
  
"Why did you take my daughter bitch!?" Max shouted, placing a kick to Lucy's stomach, but failing when Lucy grabbed her leg and twisted her. Max spun in the air and landed on her feet, leaping over Lucy and hitting her in the back before she turned towards her.   
  
"She's mine. She was never yours!" Lucy screamed, blood streaming from a cut above her eye.  
  
"The hell she wasn't!" Max responded, delivering a kick to Lucy's knee, and grinning inwardly when she heard a loud crack. Lucy fell to the floor grimacing and blinking back tears.   
  
"You bitch!" she spat out, "You'll never get them! They will always love me!"  
  
"Why would they love someone who stole them away from their par...mother." Max questioned, some of her anger worked off by the vigorous fight.   
  
"I believe you've heard of it...and experienced it in fact Max. It's called brainwashing X5-452."  
  
Max gasped audibly, and Lucy laughed.   
  
"Yeah, I know who you are. And so does headquarters by now." Lucy smiled and glanced at the clock on the wall. "They should be here...just about now."   
  
Max kicked Lucy across the room, then, going over to her, she checked the back of her neck. A barcode.   
  
"Well, I know you're not an X5...and you look so old. What are you, an X4?" Max asked, sneering at her.  
  
"You don't look so young yourself." Lucy commented, then added, "X4-623"  
  
"Hmm. Coulda fooled me."   
  
"Apparently I did. And Logan too. He must have a thing for genetically engineered killing machines...he married one, and slept with another..." Lucy taunted, but Max would have none of it.   
  
"To hell with you." she said, kicking her again, then running off to find Lara. Max stood outside the last room she had to search. ((Oh God, let her be here...please...)) She pushed open the door and gasped. No..it couldn't be...  
  
"Elizabeth?" Max said tentatively, walking closer to the girl on the bed.   
  
"My name isn't Elizabeth anymore. It's Y1-001." the little girl shouted out, standing at attention.  
  
"Oh God...no! Not you too! Elizabeth! Don't you know who I am? It's your mommy! It's me! Max!?" Max shook Elizabeth forcefully, bouncing the long ponytail around so Max caught a glimpse of something on her neck. Pulling her daughters hair aside, this time the gasp was accompanied by a cry of anguish. A barcode. Her daughter...one of them now.   
  
Max stood up and looked around, finding Lara in a hard, cold steel crib. Going over to it, Max picked Lara up, and was relieved to find the back of her neck smooth and normal. No barcode.   
  
"Thank God." Max breathed, holding Lara close. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Then, going over to Elizabeth, she held her hand out to her.   
  
Elizabeth looked at her strangely, turning Max's hand over to see if she was hiding something. When she found nothing, she looked up at Max, her eyes questioning.   
  
"Take it."  
  
"What ma'am?"  
  
"My hand Lizzy. Take my hand."  
  
Elizabeth frowned, but did as ordered. Max looked down at her, smiled, and squeezed her small hand comfortingly.   
  
"We need to get out of here." she said, leaving the house with Gary and the others following. "Now." she added, making eye contact with Gary. He nodded, and they made their way into the woods once again.   
  
end chapter 22 


	23. Lullaby

Chapter 23: Lullaby  
  
"Hey little lady." Gary greeted Max, as he joined her by the fireplace. Max had supplied them with the keys to Logan's cabin, and they were camping there for a few days.  
  
"Hey." she replied, then sighed, and added, "She's never going to be the same again...Not now, not ever..."  
  
"I'm sure she'll come around. You did, didn't you?" he supplied, reaching over and patting her knee compainuably.   
  
"Yeah..." Max grinned at him. "And I didn't turn out so bad, right?"  
  
"Just great." he replied, smiling at her too.   
  
"So...what's the deal on all this kidnapping stuff I've heard about you?" Max asked, after a brief silence.  
  
"It was. I took my kids so she wouldn't turn them into...what she was."   
  
"...I should have killed her then and there..." Max said, almost to herself, and Gary answered,   
  
"No Max...she derserves what's coming to her."   
  
Gary had placed an annonomess phone call from a pay phone, letting the police know there was someone worth considering, at Lucy's address.   
  
Max's grin disapeared, when she heard a fist connect with...something, and a chorus of groans from outside. She hurried out, and found Elizabeth, on top of a man on the ground, who was covering his face, and trying to hold her back.   
  
"Elizabeth!" Max hollered, to no avail. Then, remembering sadly, she added, "Y1-001!"   
  
Elizabeth hopped off the man imediatly, and stood at attention. "Yes ma'am!" she yelled, saluting.  
  
"What were you doing?" Max asked, softer.  
  
"He...he picked me up ma'am. I was defending myself ma'am."  
  
Max glanced at the small man, still laying on the ground, holding his stomach. "He wasn't trying to hurt you." she said, kneeling down eye level with Elizabeth.  
  
"Ma'am?"  
  
"Not everyone wants to hurt you Elizabeth. I don't. And if any of these men do, " here Max paused, and glared around the group, "...they'll have Me to deal with. You are to attack only in self defence. And you need to learn about when is the right time to fight..." Max lifted Elizabeth easily. She was as stiff as a board in her arms. "Relax." Max voiced, in her ear. When nothing happened, she repeated, "Relax soldier."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Was the sleepy reply. When Max lay Lizzy down on their bed, she was surprised to see the little girl had fallen asleep...  
  
Max sat beside her on the bed, and sang a lullaby Logan would sing to her when she had a seizure. When she was sure Elizabeth was sleeping soundly, she got up quietly, and went back out to talk to Gary again.  
  
end chapter 23 


	24. The Fight

Chapter 24: The Fight  
  
Later that night, Max woke up suddenly, aware of someone else in the room with her. Looking around, she saw Elizabeth by the window, looking out into the darkness. She was surprised when she made hand signals to her, to ask what was wrong. Eilzabeth replied with,   
  
"X4-623. Armed. Going for the back door.."  
  
"You stay here. Watch Lara. I'll be back." Max snuck out the front door, waking Gary and letting him know what was going on.   
  
"Shhh." she motioned for silence, signalling him to stay inside, guarding her children.  
  
"Be careful." he whispered, and squeezed her hand in support.  
  
Max smiled at him, and crept around the cabin, keeping out of sight of Lucy at all time. ((This is it. I'm not playing Mr. Nice Guy anymore)) Max took a deep breath and sprang around the corner. She wasn't there. "Shit!"  
  
"Looking for me?" Came a voice from behind her.  
  
"Oh, Lucy, how nice to see you again." Max replied, turning around slowly.   
  
"You thought you had me taken care of. Well, you were wrong. The X4's were designed with a higher pain tolerence. Just goes to show, you should have killed me when you had a chance..."  
  
"Believe me, I won't make that mistake again." Max hissed, lunging at her.   
  
From inside, Gary and the others heard gun shots. Multiple times.   
  
Not being able to take it any longer, Gary said, "Guys, guard them with your life." to the others surounding him. "I'm going to help."  
  
Max had just barely missed a bullet, and was bouncing back up again, when she felt something graze her arm. The pain didn't set in until later. Right now, she was all instinct. Intent on her prey. Lucy took that second of hesitation on Max's part, and pushed her down, standing over her, gun cocked.   
  
"Seems like your days are over X5-452." Lucy slowly pulled the trigger, Max flinched, and Gary fired.  
  
"Not quite." he said, running up to Max, with Lucy on top of her. "Are you ok?" he asked hesitantly, hoping that he hadn't shot Max by mistake.   
  
Max nodded an affirmation, and rolled Lucy off of her, seeing she was still breathing.   
  
"Damn! Doesn't she ever die!" With that, Max took Lucy's head in her arms, and twisted. Snapping her neck. Letting out the breath she had been holding, Max collasped, and Gary lifted her up, carrying her into the cabin, to a warm bed, and even warmer conversation.  
  
  
end chapter 24 


	25. Flowers

Chapter 25: Flowers  
  
  
{Logan's Cabin} 2 weeks later  
  
"Ma'am? I mean...Max..."  
  
"Yeah Elizabeth?"  
  
"What's training going to be today?"  
  
"How to pick flowers." Max replied, smiling.  
  
"Flowers? What are they?" Lizzy asked, confused.  
  
"I'll show you. Come on. Bring your sister."   
  
Elizabeth ran to get Lara, and Max lead them outside into the sunny day. They spent most of the day just walking around, picking flowers, which Lizzy had fallen in love with, and talking. Max had finally been able to break through the wall Lucy had made Lizzy build around herself. Brick by brick, it was coming down.   
  
'The convicts' were still at the cabin. The police had just about given up searching for them. Max's cabin seemed as good a hideout as any. Some of the guys had left already, but there were still 5 left. Gary and his best men. Friends, all of them. They all knew the time was coming where they would have to leave. And they all hated to think about it. Max more so then the others. Where would she go? Not back to Logan...that was for sure...   
  
Gary knew something was bothering his, 'little lady', but he wasn't sure what. That night he decided to ask her. "Max? What's up?"  
  
"Hmm?" she replied, "Oh, nothing. Just wondering where I'm going to go when we leave here..."  
  
"You could always stay with us...?" Gary suggested hopefully. She had gotten to be one heck of a cook. And she was good for company too.  
  
"I don't know...thanks for the invite though. There's some things that I need to straighen out back home..."  
  
"Ahh...got a husband, right? Or a boyfriend maybe?" Gary asked.  
  
"Yeah, something like that."  
  
"Had a falling out?" he proded, "I know how that is..."  
  
Max smiled at him, and sighed. "You really want to know?"  
  
Gary nodded, now thinking he might not want to, but he would listen, for Max's sake.  
  
"Logan...my husband...had an affair with Lucy while I was in a coma, I ran off, found you, and you know it from there." Max summed it up quickly.  
  
"Wow." was all Gary could say.  
  
"Tell me about it." Max responded, settling back into the chair she was sitting in.   
  
"So, you love this Logan guy?"  
  
"I thought I did...I'm not so sure anymore." Max said, glancing up at Gary, then back down to her lap.  
  
"He would be a complete fool not to love you." Gary supplied, smiling at Max.  
  
She looked at him again, and smiled slightly. "I agree with the fool part." and she laughed, "But I can't go back to him...not now..."  
  
"Max...you need to think about it." Gary told her,   
  
"I will."  
  
"Promise?" he prodded, raising his eyebrows at her.  
  
"Will you get off my back?" Max teased, and then said, "Yeah, I promise to think about it..."  
  
"Good. Now littly lady, I do believe it's time for bed."  
  
"I'm not-"  
  
"Tired, I know, but even a genectically inhanced lady like yourself needs a rest now and then."   
  
Max smiled at him again, and nodded once. ((when did he get to know me so well?)) "Ok. Night Gary."  
  
"Night Max." he replied, kissing her on the top of her head, and guiding her to her room, where he proceded to tuck her in.  
  
"Thanks Gary." she whispered in the dark.  
  
"Your welcome." was the soft reply.  
  
  
end chapter 25 


	26. A Visitor

Chapter 26: A Visitor  
  
"Max?" Gary woke her up early the next morning.  
  
"What is it?" Max was awake instantly, eyes searching the room, and hearing straining for some odd sound.  
  
"Calm down!" he laughed, and added, "There's someone here to see you."  
  
"Who is it?" Max asked cautiously.  
  
"Just someone. They want to see you. They're in the living room." Gary said simply.   
  
"Gary..." Max warned,  
  
"Go out and see for yourself. Lizzy already has."  
  
Max growled and hopped out of bed, opening the door to Lizzy sitting on someone's lap, who was facing away from her, on the couch.   
  
She knew that hair...all spiky... Glaring at Gary, she stumbled forward when he pushed her.   
"Ahem." Gary cleared this throat loudly, and called to Elizabeth. "Lizzy, come here, I want to show you something."   
  
Lizzy complied unwillingly, "Yes, uncle Gary..." she waved sadly at her newly made friend, and walked off with Gary. Before he left the room, he glared at Max, and made shooing gestures with his hands.   
  
Logan leaned his head back and took his glasses off, rubbing his face and sighing.  
  
"Hey." Max said softly, standing behind him. Wanting to go closer, but somehow unable to.  
  
"God Max, it's really you!" he spit out, whirling around and looking her over.  
  
"Yeah, well....it's really you."  
  
"Yeah." he said quietly, his examination done with for the moment,   
  
"How've you been?" Max asked him, noticing the shadows under his eyes, and the tired way in which he sat.  
  
"Not too bad. But not too good either. Having your wife run out on you can do that to a guy." he replied, watching her every move.  
  
"Yeah, well, having your husband cheat with your sister can make a girl run off."  
  
"Your...sister?"  
  
"Oh, didn't Lucy fill you in? I thought you two were close enough that you would know first thing..." Max paused ((Why am I being like this? I missed him so damn much!)) "She was an X4. I always thought you went for the younger gals, but, whatever floats your boat."   
  
"Max..."   
  
"Logan. Max. Very good." Max said sassily. "You've been studying."  
  
"Max! I'm sorry. You'll never know how sorry I am..." Logan cried out, tears begining to stream down his face.  
  
Max started, surprised. ((Shit! What have I done now!))   
  
"Logan...I'm sorry..."  
  
"No Max, you're right. I was a bastard to do that...I don't know why I did. But I don't blame you for hating me."  
  
"I...I don't hate you...I don't know...I just wasn't ready to-"  
  
"Max?" Came a small voice from the doorway.  
  
"Yeah Lizzy?"  
  
"Can I play with Logan some more?" she smiled shyly, and giggled when Logan looked up at her.  
  
"In a little while Lizzy...when we're done talking."  
  
"No, come on Lizzy, it's ok. I can play now." Logan interupted, motioning for Lizzy to come sit on his lap.   
  
Elizabeth took a tentative glance at Max, and when she nodded, she raced to Logan, jumping on his lap and bouncing up and down.   
  
Max watched as the two ran around the cabin, racing each other in a never ending game of tag.  
  
She retreated into her bedroom, and lay down. She needed time to think things over...  
  
"Max..." Logan said from the doorway later on. It could have been a minute, or an hour. Max wasn't sure. The only thing she knew was when he said her name, breathless from running around with Lizzy, face flush and eyes bright, everything inside her that she had been holding in, broke loose, and the emotion showed itself in the form of tears. Logan was at her side immediatly, holding her and stroking her hair soothingly.   
  
"God Logan...I'm so sorry..." she cried, holding herself in a ball.  
  
"You shouldn't be. I'm the one that screwed up. Really screwed up..."  
  
"You can say that again... Max laughed slightly, rolling over onto her back, so she could see Logan's face.  
  
"What can I do...I make you believe I won't ever do it again...make it up to you...?" Logan asked,  
  
"First you can start with the dishes." Max ordered, "And then I'll think about some  
other things..."  
  
Logan grinned and leaned down to kiss her. When he pulled away, her eyebrows were raised, and she said.  
  
"And none of that until later."  
  
"How much later?" Logan asked, grinning mischeviously.  
  
"Later." Max replied, letting herself smile when she couldn't hold it back any longer. "Let's go say hi to our daughters." she added, and Logan smiled.   
  
"Our daughters...together at last. I can't believe it."  
  
"Oh, believe it you will. I had to practically deprogram Lizzy after I got her away from Lucy..."  
  
"Lucy had them? Oh God-"  
  
"Don't. Say that name again." Max warned. "At least not now."  
  
Logan nodded in consent, and they left the dark bedroom, away from the dark past, walking out into the light of the years to come.  
  
end chapter 26 


	27. The Make Up

Chapter 27: The Make Up  
  
{Foggle Towers} 24 hours later  
  
"Logan." Max voiced softly from the bed.  
  
"Yeah Angel?" he replied, as he pulled on a sweatshirt against the chilliness of the room.  
  
"Come here." she said, rolling onto her side to face him.  
  
Logan walked to the door, then, running bac, he jumped on the bed to a chorus of groaning bed springs, and the headboard hitting the wall.  
  
"That eager, are you?" Max asked, grinning at him as he snuggled under the covers.  
  
"Yup." Logan said, rolling Max closer to him, his arms wrapped around her.  
  
"Perfect." Max responded, closing her eyes and sighing contentedly.  
  
"Max...I would never had been able to live with myself if I hadn't found you..."  
  
"Shh." Max interupted, turning to him and looking into his ocean deep eyes. "I know. I wouldn't have either."  
  
"You-"  
  
"Yeah, now...Bling has Lizzy and Lara for the day...if you wanna..."  
  
"I see. So that's why you sent them with him this morning..."  
  
"They say it's even better after a fight." Max said coyly, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"I've heard that." Logan said carefully, watching Max's face as she spoke.  
  
"Let's find out."  
  
  
end chapter 27  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Later that day, Logan cooked Max lunch, and they ate in the bedroom, the covers  
pulled up high.  
  
"I think we need a vacation." Logan suggested, with a mouthful of strawberries.  
  
Max took one look at him and laughed.  
  
"What?" He asked, indignant.  
  
"You have strawberry juice all over your face." Max replied, grinning wider at his  
attemps to wipe it off.  
  
"Let me." she said, and strallded him. Gazing up once to read hisexpression,  
she went about her self appointed task of kissing his face clean.  
  
Logan settled back against the pillows, reveling in the feeling of Max's body  
moving against his, and the way her tounge would dart out, gently licking him  
clean. ((Hell, if it's always this way after a fight...)) 


End file.
